Destiny's imprint
by Blackie Shell Paws and Furface
Summary: Ginny wakes up in an unknown place on the street. She soon meets the Cullens. Set after Breaking Dawn. WARNING: Contains Spoilers! I'm quite bad at summaries... rated T just in case.
1. The familiar unknown

Destiny's Imprint

By: Furface

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight OR Harry Potter!

**Ginny's POV**

Chapter 1- The Familiar Unknown

_I make my way through the mud calmly. I don't really mind that it's raining. I'm already soaked, there's nothing I can do about it._

_I'm not lost, or at least, I don't _think_ I am. Everything seems so familiar, yet I have no idea where I am. I know where I'm going, I know the way, I just don't know how I know it. I feel like I should recognize all this though, like I should be familiar with it all. I've never been here though…._

I wake up to find myself shivering. A thin blanket has been spread over me. I sit up. I'm seated on the pavement next to an empty road. I have no idea how long I've been here, or how I got here. I remember going to sleep in my dormitory in Hogwarts, then I fell asleep. Now I'm here. I don't know where I am, but yet, it all seems so familiar. Just like in my dream...

People are staring at me, trying, but failing, to avert their eyes. They too, must be wondering how I arrived.

I hug my knees and try to assess the situation.

I must have been here for a while, because I'm _really_ thirsty and hungry. My clothes are all tattered and covered in dirt. My hair is ridiculously knotty.

I sigh and try to brush my hair with my fingers. I realize it's a lost cause within seconds.

Time passes slowly. I have nothing to do, no one to talk to.

Then I feel a sort of worry building up inside me. My intuition is telling me to run, but I don't have enough energy. I scramble up into a standing position, leaning against the wall for support. Instinctively, my hands start to fumble in my pocket for my wand. They fumble for a few seconds. Then it hits me.

How? Where could I have left my wand? What if some muggle picked it up? The wizarding world could be in danger because of me. I start to hyperventilate. I'm defenseless without my wand, and something is definitely coming. Something dangerous.

And suddenly, a small crowd is in front of me.

There are two adults, a tall, sleek brunette, and an equally tall and handsome blonde man.

Then there are three girls in their teens, three boys in their teens (who I assume are their boyfriends) and a small girl who looks around seven years old.

They are all smiling at me warmly. I try to smile back but I am too scared. What if this is a ruse? My intuition tells me that they're dangerous, but my eyes are telling me something totally different.

"I'm Esme." The woman said, holding out her hand for me to shake. I jumped at the sound slightly, but I didn't want to be rude, so I shook her hand.

"I'm Ginny." I replied. I was slightly confused when recognition flickered across her face. Maybe I had just imagined it, but she seemed to know me. I convinced myself that I had imagined it.

Esme smiled encouragingly as everyone else introduced themselves and shook my hand. The man was called Carlisle, and the teenagers were called Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett. The seven year old was called Renesmee. I couldn't help smiling as I reached down to shake her hand, she was so sweet and polite.

What happened next was not something I could've ever foreseen, and I felt my eyes widen in surprise as it occured.

The second my hand touched Renesmee's, a small flow of thoughts entered my mind. They definitely weren't my thoughts. They seemed to be memories. Most of them were of a tall boy with black hair. It was only when I saw the boy turn into a red wolf that I jumped away from the girl.

"What was _that_?" One of the teenagers, a slim girl with long brown hair, came forward and pulled Renesmee behind the group where she started to scold the small girl. Carlisle made his way towards me.

"Come with me. I'll take you to my house. I'll explain everything." I don't know why, but I believed him.

We arrived after a short walk. The house was huge. It was beautiful. It left me speechless.

I was led inside and shown into a bedroom. It was a cozy little bedroom. Not furnished very lavishly or anything, but it was still stylish and homey, exactly how a bedroom should be.

Carlisle motioned for me to sit down.

"Are you going to tell me what just happened?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." And those were his final words to me before he lifted my arm and sank his teeth into it.

**Author's note:**

I will be working on another chapter. Please review as this is my first fanfic and I would like to know if it's good at all. Thanks!


	2. Reborn

Chapter 2- Reborn

By: Furface

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER.

The pain was excruciating. It started in my arm, burning it, charring it, and it didn't stop until it was all over me. It was like being on fire and not being able to stop it. Like having all my bones broken, but worst. No words could describe the pain I was in. I opened my mouth to scream, but it came out as only a small shriek

Through all the pain, I managed to overhear a few things though. One of them being Carlisle telling me that I was a vampire. It sounded ridiculous: I had seen vampires, and these people didn't resemble vampires at all: if they weren't vampires, how could they turn me into one?

But then again, I had no idea where I was, I could've been in a parallel universe where vampires _do _look like that for all I knew.

When the pain started to fade, I started to be able to focus more. I didn't try to open my eyes. I didn't think I could move. The pain was still enough to stop me from moving. I could hear though. I could hear what sounded like someone pacing the room, I could hear the sound of wind in the trees and I could hear...wolves howling? That's what I thought the sound was at least.

As the pain became fainter and fainter, an anger towards Carlisle began to build up inside me. Why had he made me undergo such torturous pain? What was the point of it? Turning into a vampire was _not_ this painful! He was lying _and_ making me suffer. Why had I even come to his house in the fist place? How had I even got here? Why?

The questions swirled around my head so madly that it took me a few minutes to realize that the pain had stopped.

I opened my eyes, I was too relieved to be angry anymore. The pain had been so unbearable. I was just glad that it was gone.

I looked around as I sat up. The room looked the same...But something was different. Then I noticed.

My eyes felt more focused. I could see everything more clearly, and there was one extra color. A beautiful color that I had never seen before. I was mesmerized by the beauty of it all.

Then Carlisle came in. He took one look at me before seating himself on the plush sofa beside the bed (which I assumed he had put me on after biting me).

"Do you believe me now? You _are_ a vampire."

Then I felt what my wonder for my new seeing abilities had masked. The burning in my throat. It was dull compared to the pain I had undergone in the past few days, more like an itch, an annoying one…

Then I understood. That burning, it was my thirst. My thirst for blood.

"I had to- Renesmee- It was the only way I could be sure you would keep the secret."

I stayed silent. I couldn't really think of anything to say, even with the help of my quick new vampire thinking.

"I'm sorry… You must have other things on you mind. Edward will take you hunting."

It only took Edward a couple of seconds to arrive in the room. He was soon followed by Renesmee and the brunette, whose name I had forgotten.

"This is Bella." Edward smiled, then before I had even really thought the question, he added, "I can read minds."

"Oh." I frowned.

"Some vampires have special abilities." Carlisle explained.

I wondered if I had an ability, and pondered on what sort of abilities there were.

"We should really go." Edward interrupted my thoughts, pulling me back to the reality of my burning throat.

"That would be nice." Edward was by the window and opening it with a second. I wondered if all vampires could run that fast, or if it was just an ability. Then I realized what he wanted me to do.

He motioned for me to go out the window. My eyes widened.

"You first." So he jumped out the window. Just like that. I watched him closely, trying to analyze everything he was doing.

He landed on the soft earth soundlessly. I tried not to let my fear show as I sat on the windowsill, about to push myself off.

I kicked off before allowing myself the time for second thoughts.

I didn't manage to scream, or even squeak or shriek, I wasn't scared anymore. It was like I was on strings, descending _very_ slowly because of them. I found I had more than enough time to make sure my feet were In the right position for a neat landing.

"Vampires are faster than humans." Bella said as she ran to my side, having come round the front door.

"Of course…" I should've expected something like that.

Once Renesmee had arrived (a few seconds later), Edward started running. I followed him, keeping up with ease. When we came to a small river, he jumped across it without pausing for even a second.

I took a deep breath and jumped. While I was still in the air, I tried to think of reasons why my intake of breath had felt so weird.

I didn't find an answer to that question.

"Vampires don't need to breathe." I heard Edward say, even though he must have been at least a few hundred meters away, way out of hearing range, "We have extraordinary hearing too."

It was so embarrassing, not knowing anything about what I was. Whenever I thought of a question, Edward would answer it. I felt like I was back at school again.

I took in my surroundings. We were running in the forest now. I could see every flower, every leaf, every raindrop as well as I could've had I been standing still. I found this odd, seeing as I was probably running faster than a car, but then I remembered that this was probably just another pro of being a vampire.

It had started to rain, but I had been too warm to notice, too preoccupied by all my new abilities. Now that I was actually paying attention to where I was going, I noticed something. This place looked familiar.

Then I recognized. where I was.

I was back to where I had been in my dream, back in the muddy forest I had dreamed of. And once again, it seemed familiar. I suddenly knew where to go.

I stopped following Edward and sprinted in the direction I had been walking in in my dream.

"What are you doing?" I heard Bella shout.

"Wait. Please. I need to see something!" That was true. I had to see what had been about to happen in my dream. Where I had been walking to.

When I reached a small meadow, I knew straight away that it was the right place.

There were small flowers all over the meadow, blooming through the rain.

The grass was bright green, lush and healthy.

I smiled at the beauty of the small field.

But that wasn't what made me realize I had come to the correct place. The fact that I recognized it did.

All of a sudden, the curiosity as to why I knew this place, turned to frustration. It bubbled up inside me, turning to anger quite quickly. Within seconds, I had turned from a calm teenager to a ridiculously outraged teenager.

Then I did something that surprised me very much, I controlled my emotion. I didn't know how I did it, but the same second that I realized how angry I was, I mastered the anger and calmed myself down.

Edward came running.

"Are you OK? What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened." _Of course something happened!_ I thought to myself, _I recognize this place and I don't know how! Is that not allowed to annoy me? Do you think that having memory loss isn't annoying?!?_

Edward was looking at me, slightly shocked.

Oh, yes, he could read my mind. Oh, gosh. Well...That was embarrassing…

"You _know_ this place?" I could hear the implied 'how?' at the end of the sentence.

"Well, yes. Sort of." I paused, "I had a dream about walking through the forest over there. In the dream I was walking towards this place. Somehow, I recognize it…" I trailed off.

A wolf howled in the distance, the fire in my throat burned hotter as the thought of the wolf as my meal passed through my mind.

"Let's keep going."

"Wait, where's Bella?"

"She went off alone with Renesmee to do some hunting." I nodded and he started off towards the forest. I turned around and looked at the meadow for what I believed to be the last time, then I took off after him. I wondered why the meadow was so significant.

I stopped as the scent of a deer herd washed over me. It didn't smell too good.

"I know it's not great, but we don't like to hunt humans. You'll get used to animal blood quite soon." I grimaced. But not at the thought of blood. I had grimaced because the thought of animal blood seemed so repulsive compared to human blood.

My vampire self craved for blood though, any blood would do, and I didn't think that I was strong enough to fight that craving, so, without giving it any thought, I leapt for one of the deer.

I was quick enough that by the time I had reached the herd, not one deer had noticed me yet. I lunged forward, biting into the neck of the biggest deer. It struggled feebly against my strong grip.

The relief was instant. The fire was extinguished by the blood.

Once I had finished the deer off, the fire came back, not as strong as before, but it was there, and it still hurt.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my sense of smell. When I found the smell I was looking for-the smell of blood-my eyes automatically flickered open, searching for the sight to go with the smell.

A fat wood pigeon stared back at me. I smiled slightly and jumped up to the first branch of the tree. Luckily the pigeon was on a low branch, so the climbing didn't take too long.

When I was done, I pushed myself off my branch. Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the tree.

"Pigeon?" He chortled. I nodded, slightly embarassed. Obviously no one usually bothered climbing trees for their meal.

"Are you ready to go back?"

"Yeah. I think I'm done."

The race home was great. I won, but he just brushed aside my victory, saying it was thanks to my 'newborn strength.' _You're just a sore loser_, I thought to his back.

"I am _not_." He growled slightly, but he was half laughing, so I knew he wasn't serious.

I sat down against the wall, wanting to relax, to appreciate the beauty of this new life, but before I could do that, another member of the family was by my side.

"I'm Alice." She said, "Edward told me about the meadow, why not we go back there?" Well, that meant I wouldn't be able to relax and appreciate the beauty of my new life, but at least I would get a question answered.

"Let's go." She beamed. Perhaps she wanted an answer to my question more than I did.

* * *

**Author's note:** I am working on the next chapter. Please review as I would like to know what you think!


	3. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight!

Chapter 3- Discovery

"I'm Alice." She said, "Edward told me about the meadow, why not we go back there?" Well, that meant I wouldn't be able to relax and appreciate the beauty of my new life, but at least I would get a question answered.

"Let's go." She beamed. Perhaps she wanted an answer to my question more than I did.

I ran at her pace- she was obviously much slower than me, but I preferred to be beside her when she spoke to me and answered my questions.

Unlike Edward, Alice couldn't read minds, but she could see the future. As soon as I decided that I was going to ask a certain question, she knew and was able to answer my question before I had even said the words.

I don't know why, but when I arrived in the meadow, I was slightly curious as to why it hadn't changed. For some reason, I had been expecting something-no, some_one_.

Alice and I stood there for a while, doing nothing.

A few minutes later, a soft, tingling sensation reached my skin. I laughed quietly. It felt as if the air was shimmering, tickling me.

Alice glanced at me, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged: I had no idea what had just happened.

_New_

_Vampire_

_Why?_

These thoughts entered my head at once. It was like when Renesmee had demonstrated her ability to me, but the thoughts were more discordant, I could only hear a few words at a time, and they came from a whole group of people.

A huge red wolf, a black one, a few others too, all together, pacing in a field. Then the forest blurring past.

"What's happening? Who are the wolves?" Alice stared at me, trying to keep a poker face, and not let her surprise show.

"How do you know about the wolves?"

"Didn't you hear it, see it, too? They were talking with each other!"

"I need to go tell Carlisle, stay here." She jogged off without giving me any time to beg her to stay.

I stood in the middle of the meadow. A slight rustling could be heard from the boundaries of the miniature field. I tried to find who had made the sound.

_Who?_

_Don't know_

The discordant thoughts were back. But this time, the images I saw were of me, looking around looking slightly worriedly.

I tried to find the onlookers. They were nowhere to be seen.

I only saw them when they wanted me to. There were eight of them, grouped around me.

Some were grey, one was black, another was a sort of reddish color. The one with the sandy brown fur was the one that caught my eye though. I found myself gazing at it, unable to pull my eyes away.

It looked at me evenly, but for some reason, it turned away quickly.

I had the feeling that the wolves had come here to attack me, because something had happened that shouldn't have. I couldn't think of a rational explanation as to why they hadn't already.

_How?_

_WHAT?!_

There was always a question in the thoughts, and I found that slightly annoying. The wolves (I assumed it was their thoughts I was hearing) were so curious! My heightened emotions (something I had to live with as a vampire) was unable to keep calm about normal things. I soon found that I was annoyed at myself.

I didn't have it in me to be angry at the sandy colored wolf though. That wolf looked so sweet, looking away with a troubled look in his eyes.

The sound of quick footsteps announced Alice's approach. She gasped.

"Please!" She was begging, "You can't kill her!" So they wanted to kill me. I wondered why.

"I know we broke the treaty, but there was nothing we could do! Renesmee..." She faltered.

_That was what we weren't told_

_Will give time_

_I will speak with them_

The sentences were now more coherent. I didn't have any time to ponder this though, because Alice had already started dragging me along behind her, and it took all my concentration to not fall over!

It took me quite some time to start running normally, the shock of being dragged along (I had been on my feet, but my legs had been moving clumsily, slowly, because I had been running sideways) had stopped me from thinking properly. These heightened vampire feelings were becoming quite a pain.

"Carlisle!" Alice called, a few seconds before we arrived.

He met us outside the house.

"Ginny, can you please tell me exactly what happened?"

"I...I think I could hear their thoughts." He nodded thoughtfully.

"Anything else?"

"I think I saw what they were seeing too-well not what _they _were seeing, just what one wolf was seeing." He nodded again.

"Can you tell me anything about what your human life was like?" I didn't want to put the wizarding world in danger, so I kept my mouth shut faithfully and shook my head.

"Are you sure?" I nodded vigorously.

"It's a secret. I can't tell you." He eyed me carefully.

"Well, if that's all…"

Another question suddenly popped into my mind accompanied by a pang of guilt.

"Harry," I gasped, "Can I please use the phone?" How could I have forgotten my _boyfriend_?

Carlisle pulled a small mobile phone from his pocket.

"Give it back to me when you're done."

Then he went back inside with Alice. I only took out the phone when I had put quite some distance between the building and I.

I dialed Harry's number.

The phone rang. I bit my lip, praying that he would pick up.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Harry! It's Ginny!" I was so thrilled to hear his voice: it may have only been a few days, but it felt like years since I had seen him.

"Ginny? Why are you calling me?" His voice was cold. What had I done wrong?

"Harry, I'm sorry, a few days ago, I woke up here and then a family came to help me. The only problem is, like us, they had a secret, they're vampires. Renesmee gave away the secret when she showed me her ability and...They turned me into a vampire too!" My voice cracked on the last word.

"What, so you don't come home for months, then you phone up for the first time in ages to tell me _lies_?!" The anger in his voice sent a wave of pain rushing through me, it had definitely not been months, just days. Definitely.

"What do you mean, months?" He scoffed.

"You've been gone for months Ginny, Molly and Arthur were so sad when you didn't come back."

"When did I leave?"

"It's you who left! Shouldn't you know?" I was almost crying, this was the boy whom I had loved.

"I don't. Please, just tell me."

"One night, during the school term, you left in the middle of the night." So I had definitely gone that night, and not any other night or day.

"That's what I thought. But I only found myself where I am a few days ago!"

"Why are you lying? What is there so important that you have to lie about it?" The ironic part was that I wasn't lying at all. I had told his the secret so important that I should've lied.

"Harry, I'm not lying. I promise." He snorted, "How can I prove it?"

Silence.

"You can't. There's no way to prove your lie is true. It's a _lie_."

"Harry, I'm not-"

He hung up.

The sadness that I had been feeling now turned into anger. The anger I felt now was way out of control. Unlike the anger I had felt in the meadow, the anger I had felt for minor things, for unanswered questions, the anger I had been able to rid myself of, I wasn't able to get rid of it.

I threw the phone on the floor and mashed it under my foot. It was a silly, childish thing to do, but I wasn't in the mood for being clever and mature.

I growled towards no one in particular. All I wanted was someone to be with, to make the loneliness go away. I wanted someone to chase away the rejection Harry, my ex-boyfriend, had imposed on me.

My mood changed every few seconds. I went from crying, to screaming, then I went back to crying. I don't know how long this went on for, but it just kept coming: the sadness, the anger, the frustration.

All of a sudden, the air started to shiver around me. Before I knew it, I was standing on all fours.


	4. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Chapter 4- Unexpected

I could tell immediately that I had interrupted a conversation. Everyone was holding their breath, waiting to see what had happened.

_Urrrm...Hello?_

Silence greeted me.

_Can anyone tell me what's going on?_

I felt stupid, speaking to myself, but something was telling me that that was what I was meant to be doing it.

I could see through their eyes, hear their thoughts. It was odd, I could suddenly see from their perspective, I could see why they had wanted to attack me. But that was only because that was what they had been discussing. They were all pondering what to do.

_Please?_ I begged.

Someone sighed mentally.

_You're a wolf_

I was a wolf. _That_ was unexpected.

_Oh_, was all I could say. I heard someone snort.

_My name's Jacob not _someone. So _Jacob_ had snorted. He snorted again.

_You can stop that now_, I reminded him.

_She's dealing with it well_, I heard one of the wolves say, trying to mentally whisper. Whoever it was failed to go unnoticed because of the silence that reigned once again.

_I am?_

The wolf (whose name I didn't know) replayed a few memories in his head. Everyone else had been utterly confused when they had first phased. None of them had known what to make of it.

_What made me a werewolf?_

_Werewolf genes. Anger._

Reluctant answers. Was I not a wolf as well? One of them? What right did they have to ignore me?

One of the wolves came running toward me. The rest of the pack wasn't far away, so it didn't take long for him to reach me.

It occurred to me that I had only met male wolves so far.

_Am I the only girl wolf?_

_Apart from Leah, yes._

Shocking.

_Not really!_ Answered one of the wolves.

Ugh, of course, the pack was an open mind, how I knew that, I didn't know, but I did know that this was getting annoying. Could I not have any privacy in my head? Did I have to have others commenting on my thoughts?

_How do I phase back?_

One helpful wolf showed me a memory of how he had done it. I smiled gratefully. Perhaps it wasn't that bad to share your brain with the pack.

I pulled myself together, focusing on becoming a human again. I calmed myself down and imagined myself phasing back.

I shivered slightly as the air shimmered around me, brushing against my skin. I looked down to find myself with no clothes on.

I turned back into a werewolf and told the pack my dilemma.

_Leah's coming with some clothes for you_, a wolf told me. I thanked him and turned back into my human self just in time to see Leah running with some clothes. Even when she wasn't in wolf form, she was fast.

"Hey! Here they are!" She thrust some clothes into my hand.

"Thanks." I said, truly grateful, as I got changed.

"No problem!" She sounded really happy. I wondered why she was so perky. But I didn't want to be nosy, so I kept my mouth zipped.

"I gotta go, but maybe I'll see you later! We could hang out." Perhaps she was just so happy to have another girl in the pack.

"Yeah, sure!" I smiled at her and could tell that we were going to be friends right away. She leapt off into the forest.

That had been…. Well, I was speechless. I had made a new friend, and I was a wolf.

I was not only a vampire, but a werewolf.

Great.

Then I remembered the crushed phone. I sighed to myself and ran back to the house, wondering how I would phrase it.

How could I tell them that I had smashed their very expensive looking phone?

I thought about it in my head, thinking about different scenarios.

"I'm sorry, I got so angry that I decided to throw a tantrum and crush your phone." Wouldn't come across too well, I didn't think.

"I was dumped by my liar of an ex-boyfriend who now hates me and thinks I was away for months. I couldn't help stamping on your phone. Sorry." That wouldn't sound too good either.

I had never been careless enough to break someone else's possession.

I tried to distract myself for the remaining few seconds of the journey, as to not feel so guilty. But this guilt was unstoppable.

I stopped in front of the door, biting my lip nervously. I didn't know the Cullens well enough to be able to predict their reaction. Would they be so angry that they would banish me from the household? Would they lock me up in a room alone and drive me to insanity?

_Stop being so stupid! It was just a phone!_ I tried to convince myself.

But I couldn't help wondering whether a phone was that important to them or not. How could I be sure that it wasn't so significant to them?

I don't know how long I stood outside, chewing my lip and arguing with myself about whether they would be mad at me or not.

It was at least half an hour before I knocked lightly on the door.

"Can I come in?" I asked quietly, guilt seeping into my voice.

Esme rushed to the door.

"I was wondering when you were going to come in!" She had known I was outside? Edward cleared his throat noisily.

_Of course_….So they knew.

"Sorry." I chewed at my lip a bit more.

Esme came towards me slowly. I wondered what she was planning to do. Was she going to slap me? I wondered if vampires could feel pain.

"You should stop beating yourself up about, honey." Esme smiled warmly and gave me a hug, patting my back softly. She pulled her arms away and looked up, laughing at the expression of disbelief on my face.

If I had broken a phone at home, my parents would've gone mad: they weren't very wealthy, and a phone was expensive. Luckily, we were wizards and we didn't need mobile phones.

"A mobile phone isn't that important to us! Don't worry!" She began to walk back inside, but when I didn't follow her, she stopped and turned around.

"Oh, come on! We don't bite!"

"Yes we do!" I heard a male voice call out from another room. Esme's lips twitched, I could tell she was on the verge of laughing.

She obviously didn't want to be like the classic vampire though (gothic, morbid, has a dark sense of humor etc.), and so she tried to hide her amusement.

I didn't find it funny. I was still too shaken from all the forms of punishments I had imagined in my mind: the ways they would punish me for breaking their precious belongings.

As I was led into the living room (where the whole family was sitting), I heard Edward say something quietly to me as I walked past. It sounded a bit like 'I'm sorry you think of us like that'.

His ability was starting to annoy me a little. I looked at him, glaring slightly. His face was contorted into an odd expression. He looked slightly sad, probably because I had imagined him putting me in a small cage and making me live in it. But he also looked confused, very confused. I stopped glaring and raised my eyebrow inquisitively.

"I haven't told them." He didn't say this quietly as I was now sat across the room from him and I may have not been able to hear him had he spoken that low. Or maybe he wanted everyone to hear. Either way, he achieved his goal.

Carlisle turned to stare at him.

"Told us what?" Then he turned to me and added, "I don't mean to be nosy, but having no secrets in this household is always easier. Especially with Edward around."

I nodded and looked him evenly in the eye.

"I'm a werewolf."

A teenager sitting in the corner burst into a fit of hysteria.

"He's Emmett." Edward put a name to the face.

"Why is Emmett laughing?" I asked, using his name as to help me remember it.

"It's! Just! So! Funny!" He laughed, only just fitting in the words between his laughter.

"How is it funny? I'm dead serious!" He stopped laughing and looked at my face to check if I wasn't just joking like he thought I was. He opened his mouth to say something.

"That's not possible." A blonde girl said, hissing slightly.

"Well, I beg to differ." And just to prove her and her rude attitude wrong, I phased right there and then.

_Hey! Why are you back?_

_The blonde Cullen didn't think it was possible that I was a werewolf as well as a vampire._

_And…?_

_I had to prove her wrong._ I shrugged mentally, _She sounded so snide, sheesh._

_I know what you mean_, Jacob muttered (mentally of course).

_Yeah…OW!! _I cried out as Emmett slapped my back. I glared at him, only to find that it had been a friendly slap on the back, a boyish equivalent of 'congratulations!'.

I phased back.

"That hurt, Emmett!"

"Sorry." He sounded sincere, but he was grinning, "That was pretty cool!"

I couldn't help smiling, he actually sounded like he was in awe of me. I heard the blonde growl slightly.

"That's not right!" She flicked her hair behind her shoulder violently. I sniggered slightly. She snarled at me.

"You can't be a mutt _and _a vampire!"

"Well I am, so…!" I smirked. I could tell that this girl was never going to be my friend. Ever.

Esme whispered something into Carlisle's ear, and then left the room, her husband and Edward behind her.

I glanced behind my shoulder to watch them go. I was about to follow them, but another snide comment from the blonde distracted me, and soon, I was so engrossed in the argument, that I had half forgotten that they had ever been in the room. A little voice at the back of my head was telling me that I should be hearing what they were talking about though.


	5. What?

Destiny's Imprint

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter/twilight

Chapter 5-What?

A few minutes later, they reentered the room.

"Ginny? We were all wondering how you got here." Esme sounded so kind, but there was a serious edge to her voice.

"I don't know."

"Is there anything about your past life that could've bought you here?" Yes, I was a witch.

"No."

"There was something." Edward. Naturally, but why didn't he just tell them srtaight?

"What?" Carlisle turned to his adopted son.

"I...I can't...I can't really hear her thoughts…"

"How is that possible? You could hear her thoughts a few minutes ago!"

"No, it's not that, that particular thought is being protected. I can't get through to it." Carlisle glared at me.

"Why can't you just tell us?"

"Why do you need to know?" A question answered by a question.

"You could be dangerous. It's not natural. Werewolves are the enemies of vampires! How can you be both?"

"I don't know. I can't tell you. I'm sorry." I felt rather bad, until I heard Carlisle say something.

"We can't keep you in this house if we don't know who you are." My head snapped up.

"What?"

"We can't. You could be dangerous." Esme put her hand on his shoulder.

"Carlisle, we can't abandon her! Come on, see sense, she isn't dangerous." He looked down into her eyes.

"Esme, I can't put my family in danger!" This was too much for Esme, who began to shout.

"CARLISLE! SHE IS NOT DANGEROUS!!! SHE HASN"T HARMED ANYONE!" Carlisle stared at her, shocked, wide-eyed.

"My house. My rules." Was all he said, and without further ado, he grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door.

When he had dragged me sufficiently far away he told me to not come back unless I was ready to tell him. This was a side of Carlisle I hadn't seen. He had been so kind to me before, how had I bought on such a change in him by _not telling him something_?

For the third time that day, I phased.

_Again?_

_Come_ on_!_

This was my welcoming party. Made me feel a _whole_ load better.

_Thanks guys_, I said (sarcastically of course). I thought very hard about what had just happened so that they might notice maybe be a bit nicer towards me. Jake wasn't in the mood for being sympathetic though.

_Woah, kicked out after one day! _Jake was laughing mentally.

_Yeah, and for not telling them something! I mean, come on!_ This wolf was called Seth

_I know…._I muttered. The great thing about this pack was that they didn't ask me what my secret was. And even when I did try to tell them, I couldn't quite bring myself to, it was as if some invisible force was stopping me.

_Like when the alpha gives an order_, Seth commented. I nodded thoughtfully, it was a good comparison. Then I remembered that my clothes had been ripped apart when I had phased. I didn't want to stay as a wolf, but I had nowhere to go, and I wasn't prepared to wander round the streets with no clothes.

_Urrm Leah?_

_Oh, sure, but please don't rip these ones._

_Sorry. _

I ran to a meeting place in the forest, and sat there waiting for her for a bit. She didn't take long, even though it was quite far away from her house.

"Thanks, sorry."

"It happens to everyone, don't worry!" I pulled on the clothes.

"Leah?" She nodded to show she was listening, "Where am I supposed to go? What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," She replied truthfully, "I would invite you to my place, but there isn't enough room…" She shot me a sympathetic glance.

"OK, I suppose I'll have to stay in my wolf form for a while then." I gave her back her clothes and without even looking back, I turned into a wolf.

Someone groaned.

_Brady, that was uncalled for. Ginny? I'm Sam, good to meet you_

_Hi_, I wasn't in the mood for a cheery conversation right now.

I sprinted through the forest, trying to forget what had happened. I couldn't stop thinking of it though. It was just so unfair! First, Carlisle made me into a vampire, then he abandoned me! I never _wanted_ to be a vampire! I never wanted _any_ of this!

_You OK?_ A wolf began to run up to me. It wasn't just any wolf though. This was the sand colored one that I hadn't been able to take my eyes off.

_I'm fine._ I kept running. After a few minutes he caught up. He only caught up because I slowed down though, jogging as opposed to sprinting.

_Liar! I'm just fast!_ I wanted to be annoyed at him for delving into my head, but I just couldn't get angry at him. To tell you the truth, I sort of liked him, as in I fancied him. I kept that fact from him though, just as he kept a secret from me. I suppose it was fair, we each had something we wouldn't tell one another.


	6. How did it all end so quick?

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Twilight or Harry Potter

**Acknowledgement**: Kool Kat for some great ideas (mostly in the next chapter, but some great ideas that I will be using)

Chapter 6- How did it all end so quick?

We ran around the forest for a majority of the day, sometimes speaking, but mostly staying silent. When night came, we lay down next to each other and fell asleep.

Being a wolf was so much simpler, I preferred it to my human life, where all the emotions had been so much more vivid, harder to control. As a wolf, my human memories seemed so distant, too distant to really think about.

I woke up with a small pain in my back. A few seconds later I realized what was causing the pain, Seth was nudging my back with his nose. No, he wasn't nudging it, he was whacking it and it hurt.

_What?_ I asked groggily, _Why do I have to get up? Urgh…_

_GET UP! IT'S IMPORTANT! I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!_

I groaned and opened my eyes. He stopped hitting my back and waited impatiently for me to get up.

He began running.

_Where are you going?_

_Follow._ Not even a small please.

_I'm doing this for you! So quit complaining!_ I followed him, grudgingly at first, but as he started explaining, my half-hearted run became a full on sprint.

Carlisle believed I was a huge threat to the family. Such a huge threat that they had to get rid of me. Permanently. Everyone was backing him up apart from Alice.

_I don't get it! What did I do wrong?_

_Well….When Alice was explaining it, she said something about how you were a newborn as well as a werewolf and…_

I vaguely remembered someone explaining to me how newborns could be out of control, and very strong. This was a deadly combination, and some vampires had used newborns for fighting, making humans vampires just so they could help them win wars.

_You're slowing down, speed up a little_, Seth scolded me half-heartedly: this wasn't a PE lesson, my life was at risk, and he was only telling me to go faster for my benefit.

I sped up and found myself going through the forest so fast that my paws barely touched the ground.

_Wait_, I said, frowning, _I don't get it, newborns are meant to be out of control, but I feel fine!_

_Well, you're a werewolf, perhaps that helps._

_But I'm still a danger as a werewolf apparently, vampires don't bother me though, even in this form._

_They don't even smell funny?_ Seth asked, slightly confused. I shook my head, were vampires _meant_ to smell odd?

Seth was deep in thought by then though, so I decided not to disturb him by asking and ended up deep in thought too.

I was grateful that Alice believed me. Of course, had it not been for her vision, she would've been on their side, so really, she didn't believe _me_, but Alice had still helped me, and nothing could change that; nothing could change how thankful I was that she wasn't against me.

Why Edward didn't believe me remained a mystery to me. He could read Alice's mind, therefore he would've seen the vision at the same time that she did. So why did he not trust me?

Jasper would've known if I felt any malevolence towards them, if I had bad intentions.

Of course, I couldn't blame Esme, Emmett or Rosalie. They had no means of checking if I was a liar or whether I was good. They were simply following Carlisle, as they had always done.

Carlisle.

How had he ruined my whole life in such a short amount of time? He had made me a vampire, which had somehow unleashed my werewolf genes, then he had abandoned me on the street! Well, not literally, I was in the forest, but still.

'Be grateful that Alice told the pack!' I told myself 'If it weren't for her, I would be minced meat!'

_You're slowing down again_, Seth reminded me.

_Yes yes…_

As I said this to Seth, I noticed something. In his mind, I was safe right now. According to Seth, I was fine as long as the vampires weren't in sight. I didn't quite share his views.

_The pack's coming,_ he explained, _They'll all fight for you._

My heart reached my throat as he said that, I had never been an emotional girl, but this was the most touching thing anyone had told me. The fact that the pack would fight for me, someone they had only met the day before, was so….I couldn't even find the word for it. It was definitely a more than touching gesture.

Suddenly, and earsplitting howl of pain filled the forest.

_Leah_, Seth and I gasped in unison, both of digging our paws into the ground as to stop.

_How?_ I asked, to worried to form a whole sentence. Something was _definitely_ wrong.

I wished that Leah would speak up, perhaps say it was a joke, that everything was fine.

There was a long pause, no one spoke. I only realized then that Seth and I were not the only ones in wolf form.

_Leah was fighting the Cullens, they had started following you,_ Sam's voice was low and sad.

_I'm not gone _just _yet, _Leah laughed weakly. _I can speak for myself_.

I sat stock still as she told her story, not wanting to interrupt her in her frail state. I couldn't see her through my own eyes, but Sam was there, watching over her, looking at her wounds.

_I was walking near the Cullen household when one of the vampires ran past me. It was Carlisle, I asked him what he was doing, and he muttered something like 'Ginny. Dangerous. Must go.' under his breath. I decided to follow him, and when I realized he meant it, I obviously couldn't let him, so I attacked._ She stopped talking for a few seconds, taking a break.

_I knew that one werewolf didn't stand a chance against a vampire, but I had to try._

_I was-I was fighting him, perhaps I was win-winning, I don't know. Then he- he bit me. I think th-that the venom -the venom -it was the venom. Not-not the wound._

Talking, even mentally, was becoming hard for her. I felt what she was feeling: intense pain, but it was going, a sort of mist was covering her thoughts. She tried to say something.

_He's- he's gone now, not-not dead, but he won't- he won't come back._

I almost screamed at her, she was dying, on the verge of death, yet all she wanted was to tell me that I was safe.

I didn't matter, I really didn't, everyone would be so much happier if she lived and I died. Harry didn't like me, if he had been telling the truth, then my parents probably thought me dead… Leah had family though, friends, people who cared for her.

No one commented on what I was thinking, proving me right. This didn't sadden me as much as it should have though, a majority of my brain was concentrating on Leah, and any spare brainpower had been overcome by my grief.

The casualty closed her eyes.

_I don't regret that._ She said softly before she left us.

Leah's last thoughts echoed slightly in our heads.

I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud. Say that she was...dead.

My legs collapsed beneath me and I buried my head in my paws. Somehow, I phased after a few seconds, even though overwhelming emotions were supposed to do the opposite. I didn't dwell on that too long though, I was too busy sobbing my heart out.

I had known Leah for just over a day, but the sadness was definitely for someone whom I had known for my whole life.

I buried my face in Seth's long fur and cried. I don't know how long we sat there, but it was long enough that I feel asleep leaning against the wolf's back.

* * *

**Author Note**

Don't forget to review please :) I really appreciate any and all reviews! Thanks!


	7. Seth

Chapter 7- Seth

I woke up to find my eyes still wet. Even sleep had not brought me peace. I had had nightmare after nightmare in which the pack's memories of the fight were played over and over in my mind.

As I lifted my head to look around, I found my arms around Seth's neck. I had spent the whole night next to him. I took my arms away, embarrassed, only to find that I had woken him up in doing so.

"Sorry." I mumbled: I could tell that he hadn't slept well from the look in his eye.

_No problem_, he thought. I still didn't know why I was the only one who could hear the pack's thoughts in human form, and I didn't really want to know: it didn't bother me, so why spend much time wondering how?

He raised his head and gazed at me mournfully. I tried to pull myself together, but it was hard. His sadness battered me, like waves. The pain seemed almost physical, for combined with my pain, the hurt was nearly that of a vicious tidal wave.

_Why? _He whined. Tears ran down my face. The feeling of a family ran deep in the pack, it had to, we wolves had to be able to coordinate with each other without fighting. Seth had been Leah's sister, and although I knew he was in pain, and could feel it, I knew that I was feeling a second hand emotion, one that had been over-used and worn out. Seth's agony was far beyond what I could experience. His love for her had been stronger than he had allowed anyone to see.

_Why?_ He asked again.

"I don't know, Seth, I really don't." I wrapped my arms around his neck again and gave him a tight hug, "I'm so sorry."

Our moment of silence was ruined by Jacob. He was probably miles away, but his voice was clear enough in our heads.

_I just want to make it clear that you have to choose between me and her. Nothing else._

What? What was going on? It sounded like he was halfway through a conversation, but he obviously wasn't: I hadn't heard anyone else talking.

_Urrm… Jacob? Maybe you should be a little quieter…_Sam said nervously.

_I don't care if everyone hears! I don't care if _she_ hears! It doesn't matter! You either choose that 'vampire' or me!_

So they _were_ in the middle of a conversation.

_What's going on?_ Seth growled, _If you're fighting over what I think you are, I definitely choose Ginny!_

I smiled, these people barely knew me, yet Seth was willing to kick someone out of the pack for me.

_Seth's got a girlfriend!_ Collin teased childishly, and although it sounded stupid, I wished it was true. At that point, I remembered that Seth was keeping something from me, and at that moment, my curiosity reached it's limit.

Secretly delving into Seth's head, I found what he was trying to hide. The rest of the memories were out in the open, and it sort of looked like they were floating in his head, but this one felt like it was in the mental equivalent of a padlocked box. Seth was still shaky after yesterday though, and Collin had sidetracked him, so the mental padlock was loose. I tugged at it and found that it broke easily. I smirked at how obviously amazing I was and looked at the memory.

It was from the first time that I had seen him. I had been confused that I could hear the wolves' thoughts, and all I had heard from this conversation was '_How?' _and _'WHAT?'_ But there had obviously been a lot more to it.

* * *

**Hey again! I'm sorry this took me so long- but basically I had huge writer's block (I have it pretty much permanently)- so I handed this fanfic over to Paws. But then Paws didn't have enough time, so I tried again and HAD AN IDEA! Also, just in case you were confused- at the end the last two paragraphs happen in pretty much a split second- vampires think fast, so yeah, it's not as if the conversation stops all of a sudden. And also, remember she's in human form, but because of her ability, she can hear their thoughts, but they can't hear hers.**

**Just thought I had to clear that up! Thanks for reading!**

**Furface x  
**


	8. Well I never would've guessed

Chapter 8- Well I never would've guessed

_Seth's memory_

_Looking up, I met the newborn's eyes and suddenly, a feeling overcame me. The feeling that gravity centred around her. No, that she herself was gravity, the only reason I was still here. _

Ha!_ Jacob smirked, _Now you see what I mean?

_Sam wasn't so happy though, and nor was anyone else_

Not another one!_ Brady moaned, soon followed by a few others muttering agreements._

How could you imprint on _her_?_ Sam asked, pretending to be calm._

How should I know?

WHAT?I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!_ Sam growled, his 'calm facade' suddenly breaking. _

Oh come on! It's not my fault!_ I mewed, pretending to be feeling scared and hurt._

_Sam seemed content with my fright, but I wasn't sure because he was sidetracked too soon by Alice who had probably seen the vampires future disappearing and realised that they ere thinking of killing her._

That was what we weren't told_, Collin said, finally managing to speak_

We will give you time to sort this out, _Sam thought, hoping that Edward had heard._

I will speak with them, _I added, then I scampered off before Sam could rip out my throat._

* * *

_Ginny's point of view_

Well, definitely not what I had expected. I had thought that the secret was something else, like a secret hatred he had for me. Or perhaps a girlfriend which he was hiding from the pack for various reasons. Something like that. But imprinted? On me? Not that I didn't kind of like that idea, but, it was just such a shock.

"Seth?" Seth turned his large head to me.

_Oh. You know?_ He tilted his head sideways, his ears half up half down, scared of rejection.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, curiosity got the better of me." I smiled hopefully.

_It's OK, I mean, are you OK with it? _He wagged his tail nervously.

"Of course!" I replied, smiling as I blew him a kiss. Such a bad day had to have it's ups, did it not?

It was only then that I noticed the silence. Either everyone was listening, or everyone was gone (as in phased).

I swiftly turned into a wolf, and found that they had all gone quiet, and none of them had phased. They were all listening in on our conversation.

_Well that settles it, I'm gone! _Jacob was practically roaring. My ears fell back as the air shivered and he phased.

_I'm sorry, I'll go if you like_, I whimpered.

_No, no, you're part of the pack, you're better than Jacob,_ Sam said soothingly. His views had obviously changed since he first saw me!

_I'm sorry 'bout that…_ He muttered. I shook my head.

_Don't worry! The past is the past. And plus, I would've felt the same way… _

_

* * *

_**Well that's two chapters in one day! And a third may be coming, just so you can all catch up on the months that I haven't written in! I'm sorry, it feels to me as if this story is getting gradually more and more boring, and I apologize for that- but do not fear- it will all end soon!**

**Furface x  
**


	9. Life around here

Chapter 9- Life around here

The last few months there were great. I was officially going out with Seth, and I was part of the pack. Jacob had chosen the vampires, and we had to keep a constant eye out for them, but everyone helped with that, keeping constant watch over me, even while I was sleeping. I was finally getting used to living without magic, and I had almost forgotten any spells. I didn't mind though, my new life was better.

The only thing that bothered me was the fact that I couldn't contact my parents and family. Or my friends. They all had phones in their houses somewhere- muggle relics that they found cool- but whenever I tried to ring, the phone cut itself off. The homesickness was getting better though, and Sue, Seth's mum, had sort of adopted me. She wasn't my legal guardian or anything, but she had set up the guest room for me, and that was my bedroom. She gave me clothes, didn't mind that I was a vampire and generally cared for me. She didn't once try to force me to eat human food, or tell her about my past. I was even beginning to call her 'Mum.'

One day, when my homesickness had reached it's peak, I was running through the forest, trying to clear my thoughts when I heard something flying overhead, and I looked up just in time to see what seemed like a red or orange bird flying past. It cawed a little, well, it made a sort of cawing sound, but it didn't sound like a crow, it sounded more like it was coming from some kind of musical instrument.

I began to follow it.

The bird peered down at me as I caught up with it, and it began a slow descent.

"Fawkes?" I asked, shocked and expecting no reply whatsoever. To my surprise, the bird nodded as it landed.

I had never been so happy to see a bird in my life. This bird was special, it was Dumbledore's phoenix. So it was actually extra special: it was a phoenix, and it belonged to Dumbledore. I was almost crying, I was _that_ happy to have contact with the wizarding world.

_I'm sure you are_, said a voice. Not one from the pack: that, I was sure of. It sounded similar than one of the pack, but, it was somehow different. It sounded older, wiser.

_Wait, Fawkes, was that you?_ I wanted to raise my eyebrow, but obviously, that's not possible when you're a wolf. He nodded again.

_Do you have news from my Mum?_

_When you disappeared, she started searching immediately. When she found nothing though, she presumed you dead, taken by Voldemort._

_How did you find me?_

_Dumbledore is wise, Ginny, even parallel universes don't pose him _too _much trouble. I'm sorry it took us so long though. _

_No, it's OK. _I replied.

_I've brought you a portkey, Ginny, from Dumbledore_, Fawkes said after a few moments silence.

_What?_

_I said I brought you a portkey, you can finally return!_ I shook my head slowly. I wanted to go home this morning, that I was sure of, but now, not so much. How would my parents react? And Harry? What about Seth? I couldn't leave him!

_I'll stay here for as long as you need me to. Do not worry. Take your time, make the right choice, _Fawkes recited his wise words before flying off.

I collapsed in a heap, my head spinning. Going home was so tempting but leaving seemed unbearable. I would choose to take Seth, but he had a family too, and he was only 16. He might not be allowed into Hogwarts.

So I was stuck with a huge decision to make: my family and old friends, or my adopted family and pack? They both seemed just as important as each other…

* * *

**Third in a day, but then again, I've been planning this one for a while. **

**This was the penultimate chapter by the way. Next chapter, she's gonna have to make her decision- and don't ask me, because even I don't know!**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Furface :)  
**


	10. The final decision

**Just thought that I'd warn you that this is my longest and final chapter (before the epilogue)- almost 2 A4 pages ;) I don't write very long chapters... I hope you like it :) Please review :) Epilogue to come!**

**Furface xx  
**

* * *

Chapter 10- The final decision

By the next day, I still hadn't told Sue or Seth, or anyone else apart from Sam, who had come round for lunch.

While everyone was eating (I had gone hunting yesterday and was obviously not), Sam led me outside, and holding my shoulder he said, "Look, I just want you to know, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want, even if that's the rest of your life. Don't feel that you're not wanted. You've made friends in this pack."

I nodded sadly, "I want to stay, but my parents are back home, and they think that I'm dead. I can't leave them thinking that. Also what about all my old friends? My brothers?"

"It's a hard decision to make, but you can always visit us after you leave. Right?"

"I don't know, but apparently it's hard to get here from where I live, apparently this is a kind of parallel universe to mine…"

At that moment Seth joined us outside.

"Hey, what are you talking about?"

"I… Urmm… Well…"

"She's been offered the choice to go back home." Sam interrupted.

"That's great!" Seth smiled, "I'm happy for you. Really." But his smile was shaky, his words weren't quite genuine and his hands were quivering.

"Seth, I can't leave you either, you know that…" I sighed mournfully. He embraced me, holding me tight.

"I'm sorry, this will just make you decision harder, but please don't leave! Please! You can't!" Tears fell down his face.

"Oh, Seth, if only you could come with me. I have to go though, and you're needed here."

"Wait! Why don't I come? I could go with you!" His face lit up with hope.

"It's complicated, see, I don't know if you'll even be allowed to come to where I live, you're not a -" _wizard_. Something invisible caught my tongue and I was left with but the thought.

"Oh. Of course, you can't tell us."

"It's not up to me! I just tried to! It's just that something keeps stopping me! Please, I do sincerely want you to come. I just don't think you can. And what about Sue? You're all she has!" It took him a few moments to answer after that, but from the look on his face, I could guess what he was going to say.

"You're right…"

"Seth, look, we'll figure something out." Sam said quietly, then he said something else and went indoors with Seth. I didn't hear what he said though: I was too busy walking towards the forest. It wasn't too far, so I stayed in human form until I reached the forest boundary.

Fawkes, who was sitting in a tree, happily, calmly, caught sight of me.

_Ginny. Have you made you decision?_

_No, Fawkes. How am I meant to? And I was meaning to ask- how often will I be able to visit La Push?_

_Not very often. Perhaps once a year if you're lucky. It's hard. It takes time to make the correct potions and to perform the correct spells._

_Oh…_

_I think you should go back, you should see how heartbroken your parents are…_

_You're right. You're right. I'll be back in a few minutes, please wait!_

With that, I leapt back onto the road and straight to Seth's house. I was still in wolf form, but luckily no one was around, so I wasn't seen.

"Seth!" I called, and he came running immediately, "Seth, I've decided, I have to go back to see my parents, but I'll visit you!" He opened his mouth to object, but I put my finger to his lips.

"Shh, you can't change my mind, and I'll be back. Remember, I think that time passes quicker over there. So what will be years for me might just be a few months for you. I'll try to move here once I'm old enough to leave my parents, but that's in 2 years. I love you, I do, and I'm sorry." Before he could say anything, I kissed him. Tears ran down my face as I walked away.

"Bye, please come back as soon as you can." I turned around to see him waving slowly.

"Goodbye." I said as I returned to the forest. Once I saw Fawkes, I collapsed into tears.

_Take me home_, I whispered. He dropped a feather of his in my hand, and I felt myself spinning and spinning.

* * *

Looking around, I saw my kitchen.

"Mum? Dad? Hellooo?"

"Ginny? Is that you?" I recognised my Mum's voice immediately.

"Mum! I'm back!"

"Where were you?" She asked as she ran downstairs and hugged me.

"A different world, you would never believe it!" She laughed, but upon seeing the serious look on my face, stopped.

"Oh! What happened over there? What did you do? Did you miss us? Why are your eyes a different colour?"

_Well, I became a vampire, and then I was imprinted on and became a werewolf!_

"Well, I met some vampires, different from our kind, and they kind of… Bit me…" Mum gasped.

"You're- you're a vampire? Well, that's...different…"

"I'm not done! Then I was imprinted on by a werewolf and discovered that I was a werewolf too!"

"Well, as long as you're happy and safe that's great!" She smiled warmly.

"Oh, I missed you so much! And everyone was so worried, except for Harry… Dumbledore was amazing though, he helped us all along!" Of course, Harry…

"Wait, where's Dad?"

"At work, it's midday, darling. Also, do you want to go to Hogwarts or just return at the beginning of next year? You've already missed 3 years there!"

"3 years? I was only gone 5 months!"

"Time is faster here, of course, Dumbledore said so…"

"I'll go back now, if that's OK, where's my wand?" She fished around in her pocket and pulled it out. She had probably kept it there since I disappeared. I felt so bad for not returning sooner, but I couldn't dwell on that too long.

"Let's go!" She flicked her wand and a fully packed suitcase flew down the stairs.

* * *

I completed my years at Hogwarts, Dumbledore always gave me the supply of blood I needed to quench my thirst. No one was told. I phased a few times, trying to reach the pack through my mind, but I only heard echoes of our past conversations.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

2 years later, I graduated from Hogwarts with OWLs and NEWTs in every subject. My parents were so proud of me, and when I told them that I was going to go live with Seth, they cried, but they understood and they let me go. They wanted to let me do whatever I wanted, like they had with my siblings.

"Go ahead, just try to visit us as much as you can." Was what they had said.

Dumbledore had been preparing the necessary potions and practicing the necessary spells, and he was all ready.

"Come every year to take me home to visit my parents. Please."

"Of course," Dumbledore muttered, "But I have one more gift for you before you go. Fawkes?" Fawkes came flying. He hovered over me and a tear felt a tear fall on my hair. My throat began to burn, and my eyes got all itchy. I sat down, rubbing them.

A few minutes later, I was fine. I opened my eyes and got up, feeling slightly dizzy.

"It worked!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "You're no longer a vampire!"

"Thank-you, thank-you so much, for everything. Now then, I have to go, I promised Seth I'd be back as soon as I could be."

It felt like a tornado was forming around me, my hair swirled in the air madly, but I stood calmly and let it take me.

I found myself in the forest, and not quite knowing where I was, I phased as to try to contact someone.

_Who was that?_ Asked a familiar voice.

_I have no idea, but it obviously wasn't just my imagination._ That was Seth.

_SETH!_ I screamed mentally and ran to where he was.

We both phased back into humans at the same time and I ran into his arms. He hadn't changed at all- shape-shifters don't age. His eyes shone as I hugged him hard.

"I missed you, I missed you so much. _SO_ so much!"

"You're staying this time, right?" His voice was troubled, worried by the thought that I might leave him again for so long.

"Definitely! I'm staying _here_ now." I said, beaming at him. He grinned back, put his arm around my shoulder and led me home.

* * *

**And _that_ is the end of that story :) I hope you liked it :) It's the first fanfiction that I've ever finished ;) **

**So, goodbye, because I won't be seeing much of you unless you like parodies :D**

**Furface xxx  
**


End file.
